thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1 (E2)
|episodes = |preceded_by = |succeeded_by = |writer = KeepOnKeepingOn}} Season 1, subtitled as "Days Gone Bye", is the debut season of KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two. It ran for ten episodes, beginning on May 21, 2017 and concluding on May 24, 2017. Plot Episode 1 A small group of eight people are travelling through the woods; the group is led by Jacob Barley, a teenager who hacks through tall foliage with a survival knife, though he struggles greatly. He is stopped by his best friend Ethan Langer, who takes out a machete and cuts down a bush. "Don't strain yourself, dork." Jake rolls his eyes and now follows Ethan through the woods. Alongside the two are their friends, Zachary Bennett, Stefan Little, Colin Walker, Ashley Ridley, Brody Campbell, and Michael Middleton. "We're two months in, and we're still travelling through the woods." Zach sighs. "This really sucks." "Yeah it sucks." Jake replies, as they all step back out into the open path. "But hey, we'll find a place. Eventually. Even if it takes another couple eternities." "Gee, how optimistic." Stefan complains. "C'mon, all roads lead to one end, so everyone better get behind the starting line!" Jake chuckles and keeps going with everyone. Meanwhile, a little ways out of the woods, just outside of the city of Macon, Gerogia, Trace Oxford is atop an RV, shielding his eyes from the sun as he looks out into an adjacent field. Behind him is his group, setting up camp once again after having found their current location to be habitable. "Only took two months for us to find some new place to call home." Trace calls down over his shoulder, to his nearby father, Lucas Oxford. Lucas chuckles. "If you plan on skipping breakfast, keep staring at the sun." Trace leaps off the roof of the RV, landing beside the open door as Satchiel steps out. The teen stumbles back and glares at Trace. "Jesus fuckin' Christ, man. Stop scaring the shit outta me every morning." "Better than dying, right?" Trace gently punches his best friend in the shoulder and hurries off beside his sister towards the old mess hall nearby. Inside the mess hall, Peter Owens stands up whilst everyone is eating. All nine members of the group are there, Trace, Lucas, Satchiel, Peter, his son Nicholas Owens, Maria and Sarah Oxford, Carlos, and Trace's girlfriend Elizabeth. "I gotta say, I'm happy we all found some kinda place to call home. But we're not gonna live like kings and queens for long if we don't go on some supply runs. I plan to go out and scavenge for camps in the woods, who wants to come with?" "I'll go!" Carlos raises his hand. Peter shakes his head. "No Carlos, you're not ready yet. It's too dangerous." "I'll go." Trace raises his hand. "Yeah, me too." Elizabeth stands up and follows her boyfriend. "Yeah, I'll go too." Nicholas stands up before Peter has him sit back down. "No." Peter shakes his head. "Not yet, not until I say you're ready." "Dad, I've done this before. Come on, I'm twenty-two, I can handle myself." Nick argues, but his argument falls on deaf ears as Peter, Trace, and Elizabeth leave the mess hall. "Come back safely Trace!" Sarah calls from her seat. Trace smiles at her over his shoulder as he leaves. The group of three head out into the woods, Peter keeping watch as Trace and Elizabeth talk. They flirt and discuss plans for what to do with each other after nightfall, until they hear guns being cocked and raised. Hurriedly, they turn and raise their guns, aiming at another group of people, with Trace's gun stuck up against Jacob's forehead, and Jacob's gun pressed into Trace's chest. The two teens are surprised to see more people, and both exclaim, "Holy shit.", in unison. Episode 2 After a moment of heated silence, Trace and Jake lower their guns, still staring at each other. Nobody is quite sure how to react, though Trace scans Jake's group and sees he is vastly outnumbered. "Just the eight of you, or...?" Trace mumbles. "Just the eight. Just the three of you, or...?" Jake responds. "More than three. Total of nine, including me." Both teens catch on to the hesitation and disdain in their voices. Jake puts his gun away and looks over his shoulder. "Alright guys, guns away." "Are you sure?" Mike asks, hesitantly lowering his shotgun a bit. "How can we trust these guys? For all we know, they could be bandits ready to rob us. Remember what happened the last time we trusted a group? Jim got bit, and then they shot your dad." "I know what happened, and I want to forget about it... Please, Mike." Jake glares a bit at his friend. "We all know what happened and how fucked things got after that. But I have a feeling we all would've be shot, killed, and looted by now if they were bandits. Two months into the apocalypse, you just get straight to the fucking point." "...fair enough." Mike lowers his gun, as does everyone else. Trace forces a smile and offers an awkward hand for a handshake. "Trace. Oxford. Trace Oxford, that's uh... Yeah, my name. Leader of my group." Jake firmly shakes his hand, still very serious, and a tad skeptical. "Jacob Barley, but I prefer Jake. Don't forget it." Trace slightly nods. "Yeah, noted... Uh, this is my girlfriend Elizabeth, and my friend Pete." "Sup?" Elizabeth nods slightly and places a hand on her hip. "Have you all just been out in the woods? Scrounging up whatever food you can find like a bunch a' raccoons?" Pete asks, somewhat concerned. "Pretty much, yeah." Brody speaks up. "Things are kinda suckish out here." "Really suckish." Zach adds. "Absolutely suckish." Ashley also adds. "Well, we have a campground back that-a-ways, near Macon... You guys were just bordering it, really. We can take you back there." Trace offers. "And you can keep your weapons too, as long as you don't shoot any of us. Promise, nobody's gonna open fire." Jake is about to respond before he is pulled back by Ethan, and the group huddles around to discuss what to do. Though Jake is all for it, everyone else is skeptical and suspicious. "We could easily get fucked." Stefan whispers. "They could just be luring us into a trap. Why don't we kill them?" "Because killing the living isn't who we are!" Jake argues. "Not yet, anyways." Colin says. "It's only a matter of time before we have to start killing to survive." "All of you guys, be quiet. Jake's the leader here." Ethan hushes everyone before looking to his best friend. "C'mon, buddy. I trust your judgment all the way. No matter what, I'll be by your side. Now, what do you think we should do?" Jake smiles, already knowing his answer, and turns to Trace. "Give us a tour." The eleven of them walk all the way back to the wide open campgrounds, and are eyed by those who are already there. Trace quickly explains that these eight survivors can be trusted and that he wants to let them into the group. Maria walks up and smiles, hugging her son and looking to Jake's group. "If my boy trusts you, then I welcome you all with open arms." She says. "It would be nice to have more people around, we could all use some fresh faces." "Hold on a sec, Maria." Lucas intervenes. "Anyone these days can be a backstabbin' sonuvabitch. Now are you gonna let eight kids sway you into letting in eight more people? We're already runnin' low on supplies as is. Fuck, for all we know, they could up and steal our supplies during the night, if they haven't killed us already by mid-afternoon." "Now you hush, Lucas." Maria says sternly. "We put faith in our boy to make the big decisions here. It's up to him to do what's best for all of us. He's growing up, it's his choice." Before Lucas can argue once more, Trace steps back and opens his arms. "Welcome to the group!" Episode 3 A day has passed, and Jake and his group have settled into the campgrounds. The group has welcomed them all, will only few skeptics in Lucas, Nick, and Satchiel. Jake's group is surprised as they see a rather large breakfast being served in the mess hall, learning that Trace knows how to cook and manages to somehow ration the food into wonderful meals. "Still, as is to be expected, we're running out of food and stuff." Trace explains as he eats. "So a handful of us are heading out into Macon on a supply run, and hopefully we can find a bunch of stuff." "So you're the leader of the group and a supply runner? You risk your life for everyone here even though they listen to you more than anybody else?" Zach asks. "I don't know if that's ballsy or incredible. Probably somewhere in between." "Actually, my dad hates it when I go out." Trace says. "He's probably the most overprotective man in the whole world, before everything and even now. He acts kind and normal, and he is a good guy, but he can and will argue and fight to get his way. I hate that side of him." Before anyone else can respond, Trace gets up and gets ready to leave, alongside Elizabeth, Pete, Lucas, Satchiel, and even a few members of Jake's group; Stefan, Mike, and Brody. The eight of them pack up into a couple of cars and drive off towards Macon, leaving the rest of the camp to relax and wait for their return. Ashley observes the camp before looking at Sarah and Carlos, who are playing together near the edge of the camp in a large field of tall grass and flowers. Carlos picks a couple flowers and hands them out to Sarah. "C'mon Sarah, it's been two months, won't you be my girlfriend? Please?" He asks, sounding very nervous. Sarah rolls her eyes and goes back to messing around with a couple of dolls and toy vehicles. "If I say yes, will you stop asking?" Ashley smiles and giggles a bit, before her smile fades as she notices something stumble out of the woods. One walker, then two, then multiple, many of them growling and stumbling around towards the kids. "Shit, walkers!" She yells and runs to the kids, pulling out a gun and starting to aim and take fire. Without thinking, Carlos and Sarah scream and jump up to run, almost getting caught in the crossfire as other members of the group arrive to help with the oncoming undead. Jake, Ashley, Zach, Ethan, and Colin all shoot down at the mass of walkers, though they have to back up as more begin to enter the camp. One stray walker gets close and lunges at Ashley. "A-Ah, fuck! Shit!" Her gun goes off and the stray bullet simply flies into the air as she falls to the ground, though before she can be devoured, a bullet strikes the walker, and Ashley looks up to see Nick, starting to kill the walkers. Sarah and Carlos run into the RV to hide with Maria, who has a gun nearby in case the RV is broken into. Despite Nick joining in at the right time, walkers are still overwhelming the camp, and though no more have exited the woods, there are still a handful left to be dealt with. However, at that moment, several gunshots are heard from behind, and walkers begin falling like flies. The group turns to see two cars having pulled up, the group returning from their run already, and joined by two new people. Trace and Lucas hurry over with handguns and Satchiel runs in with a shotgun, whilst Pete snipes from behind with a sniper rifle. Stefan and Mike hurry in with rifles and dispatch of some walkers, and Brody pulls Ashley back to protect her. The new survivors, a blond woman and an elderly man, also run to join the fray, the woman using a handgun to kill walkers whilst the older man is hesitant at using a knife to kill nearby undead. "Almost, people, almost!" The woman yells, pushing a walker back and shooting it dead. "Keep pushing, we've got this!" Soon enough, silence falls over the campgrounds as the undead mass is dealt with, rotting bodies strewn about across the grass. Everybody looks at each other, exhausted and bewildered. "Well fuck..." Jake mutters, wiping sweat from his forehead. "That sucked." "But it's over now, right?" Ethan asks, putting his gun away. Pete walks over to a tired Nick, who looks nervous before handing the gun to him. Pete smiles and hugs Nick. "You did good, Nick. You did good." Zach walks over to the others. "Now that that problem is dealt with, who the fuck are these new people?" "Already more new people?" Maria asks as she steps out of the RV. "What the hell happened?" "Two days of complete randomness, and things are only bound to get stranger..." Colin mumbles. "Unluckiness follows us all these days." "Pardon my rushing into your camp." The woman brushes some blood off of her cheek and crosses her arms. "Christie Torres, your people found me while they were in Macon, and I got dragged here when they heard gunshots." "And the old guy?" Jake asks. The elderly man adjusts himself and puts away his knife. "Richard Danis. I'm an acquaintance of Ms. Torres." "No way, hold on..." Ethan eyes the man for a moment and approaches him. "Richard Danis, I've heard that name before... Aren't you, like, the fourth richest guy in the world?" "Used to be, but that doesn't really matter anymore." Richard replies. "Money has as much worth today as a pebble of sand did yesterday. In this world, everybody starts over." "We'll all become formally acquainted soon, but for now, let's clean up all this shit." Lucas says. "I don't think we'll all want to be praying for baths tonight, so we might as well get this over with." With silent agreement, everybody begins to move the bodies into piles to burn them later, indifference glossing over them all as they wonder what to do with a total of nineteen people now, and if the campgrounds are really as safe as they thought. Episode 4 A few days have passed since the massive walker attack on the campgrounds. With the bodies burned, the group figures out what to do next, realizing they are too exposed to danger. Christie and Richard, having now joined the group, have brought the total number of survivors up to nineteen, making everyone worried that there won't be enough rations to go around. The short supply run had barely provided them all with anything new, and the runs that have happened since haven't been very good either. Christie is helping Maria clean the small kitchen inside of the RV. The blond woman looks to Maria. "You guys seem really set up here, aside from that huge attack the other day. Why keep all this stuff locked up and ready to go?" "You never know when we'll have to leave. It's been like that for a couple of months." Maria replies, almost stopping her cleaning as she becomes lost in thought. "We've drifted for months, lost plenty along the way... There's no place we can go that is safe. It's a lost cause, really. I've given up a long time ago, I only pretend I feel safe to make my son feel proud." "Huh... No offense, but I don't know if that makes you a great mom or a terrible mom." Christie says. "Hmph, the title doesn't matter. Mother, father, brother, sister, friend, enemy..." Maria mumbles. "In this world, we're all terrible. It just takes time for that side of us to show." Without another response, Chrstie looks at Maria before leaving the RV in thought. Outside the RV, Trace, Sarah, and Carlos are playing a game of soccer, and Ashley and Brody are talking, sitting on a bench near the road. "We finally find some kind of home and we almost get absolutely fucked in a couple of days..." Ashley mutters, unsure of how to feel right now. "Nobody died, but it's still something to think about. It's like something is telling us to leave." "I wouldn't go that far." Brody shakes his head. "Shit happens, we deal with it and move on. Nothing is telling us to leave, this isn't a movie or something. Walkers showed up, it's to be expected in the apocalypse." "Yeah, shit happens, but how much shit has to happen before it finally overpowers us?" Ashley asks. "Hey." Brody hugs her and kisses her. "I'll be here, we'll protect each other. Just like we have been the past couple months, right?" Ashley smiles and nods. "Yeah, alright." A car pulls up, containing the members of the group who went out on another run. Out come Pete, Nick, Mike, Jake, Stefan, and Ethan. They all disperse to do their own things as Jake, Mike, and Ethan begin to talk. "Everything is already running dry. We might have to start going farther just to find some actual shit we can live off of." Jake mutters, shaking his head in disappointment. "Yeah, cause I'm sure we're all okay with going farther into the unknown." Mike retorts. Ethan shrugs. "We might as well. What other choice do we have? Pack up and go?" "We've only been here a couple of days, but that really sounds like the best plan." Mike nods in agreement. "Good luck convincing everyone to go, though. Trace and them are dead set on staying here, I feel like the only people who would be on board with us would be Christie and Richard." "We'll find some way to convince them." Jake says. Unbeknownst to those three, Lucas has overheard them, and now wonders what they're planning. During the soccer game, Carlos decides to mess with them and slip as he kicks the ball, sending it over near the RV. "Ha! Go and get it, giiiirrrrlfriiiiiend!" Sarah groans and walks over to the RV, bending over to pick it up. "Sheesh, I really ha--" However, before she can walk back, a walker crawls out from under the RV and bites hard into her right ankle. Sarah screams and collapses onto the grass. "SARAH!" Trace panics and pulls out his handgun, firing a round into the walker's head as he runs over and grabs his injured sister. The rest of the group starts to hurry over, shocked at what has happened and wondering if this really means the end for Sarah. However, amidst his sobbing, Trace takes out a hatchet and begins hacking away at his sister's leg, causing her to pass out upon amputation. "Holy shit..." Richard mutters, stepping back. "I think it's time we get out of here." Colin mutters. "Dammit, my baby girl!" Lucas hurries to his daughter and grabs her. "We have to bandage her up! NOW!" "Get her inside!" Maria pulls them in as the others just watch in silence. "...yeah, we gotta leave." Zach finally says. "But I wouldn't know where to go." "Well, it would be a long trip but... Why not the CDC?" Nick suggests. "They could easily help Sarah there, and they might have some kind of cure." Everyone looks to Nick, as Trace sobs as the episode fades to black. Episode 5 Cars drive down the Georgia roads, following behind the large RV. The group is trying to make it to the CDC, deciding Nick's plan is the best one they've got. Sarah is still unconscious, resting in the back of the RV with Maria looking after her. Jake sits with Ethan and Trace in the booth of the RV, in complete silence. Nobody has anything to say. Maria comes in and confirms Sarah is resting calmly, having not lost much blood. She expects Sarah will at the very least recover, though getting to the CDC is of utmost importance still. "What if nobody is there?" Jake asks. "You never know, that place could easily be overrun and destroyed..." "I figure if the military would've turned any place into a safe zone, it would be the CDC." Trace suggests. "There's gotta be at least one doctor there, if not plenty of military guys." "And if the CDC is completely destroyed... Hope would basically be gone." Ethan sighs and looks out the window. "We'd have nowhere to go, no clue of what to do, Sarah would probably die eventually, sooner than we'd hope..." "Don't say that, people will be there." Trace snaps, glaring at Ethan. "My sister is gonna be fine, she's gonna get help... Don't deny that." After a moment, Ethan simply nods, and the drive continues in silence. Evening finally comes, and the orange sky has the golden sun drifting on the horizon, a sight witnessed by Jake who turns toward the front of the RV. "Lucas? Think we could stop for just a sec?" He asks. "It's pretty out, and uh... I kinda think we could use a moment to reflect and just hope for the future or whatever." Lucas smiles and looks in the rear view mirror as he signals to turn off the road to park. "Sounds like a fine idea, Jake. We could all use something uplifting. But not too long, we gotta keep driving." The RV pulls over and the cars follow behind it. Getting out, most of the group ask about why Lucas stopped. The man replies that the sun set is too beautiful to ignore. "I'm a man of faith, and I gotta say, this is the perfect moment to pray for my little girl." Lucas walks across the road to the overlooking border to stare at the sun. "We all need a moment to think and pray, right?" Plenty of others join them, leaning at the railing and admiring the sunset. Trace smiles and says to himself, "You're gonna be fine sis. I promise. I just wish you could see this right now." As the silence continues, Nick soon looks to Christie and Richard. "Hey, this is gonna seem random but... When the guys found you two on the run a couple days ago, were you together or something? You two are still pretty mysterious." Pete chuckles. "We found them together in an old drug store, but we don't know much more about them than that. Why don't you tell us?" Christie smiles and looks to Richard for a moment. "It's kind of weird how we ended up surviving together." Richard chuckles and thinks for a moment. "Yeah, um, it's a funny story, really. You see--" Richard is unable to finish his sentence as a bullet zips through his head, sending the old man down over the railing where he falls, the fall having definitely killed him if the bullet did not already. Shocked, everyone moves back and looks to see six people on bikes not far ahead on the road; five men and one woman. The man in front is smiling and holding a gun. "Sup fuckers?" He lowers the gun. "Hate to do this to you... Wait, no I don't. Who wants to die next, and who's ready to hand over everything you got?" Episode 6 The group stares at the raiders, known as the Riders, led by Gareth. The group also consists of Paul, Alex, Theresa, Albert, and Charlie. Nobody really moves, until after a moment, Lucas holds up his hands and walks forward. Gareth holds the gun up again firmly aims it at him. "Hey hey hey, the fuck are you doing guy? You up to die?" He spits. "No, no, hold on." Lucas shakes his head. "I'm not gonna drop to my knees and start beggin' for a compromise, either." "Then what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Gareth glares. Lucas shrugs. "You owe us one." Before Gareth can reply, Lucas hastily pulls out his hand gun and fires a round. Gareth manages to throw himself off of the bike as the bullet passes him, hitting Charlie in the head. Charlie falls to the ground dead, and immediately, Gareth shouts for them to start firing. The group runs across the street, shooting at the Riders and their bikes, and get behind their respective vehicles. Surprisingly, the group gets there mostly unscathed, save for a couple of flesh wounds and bullet grazes. The fight commences as Nick and Pete begin shouting at the Riders, shooting over the hoods of the cars. "They're outnumbered!" Jake shouts to Trace and Ethan. "We should be able to take them! We already got one of them!" "But they snuck up on us and took one of us out!" Ethan shouts. "They know what they're doing!" "Well we know what we're doing too!" Jake looks over around the corner o the RV and shoots a couple rounds at the Riders, who are now running ducking near their bikes and the railings. Eventually, the group hears the revving of the bikes, and all gunfire stops. The revving turns to soft puttering before stopping, and nobody knows where the Riders are now. The group members look at each other and wonder what to do now. Stefan and Colin scoot towards Jake and look to him. "What now?" Stefan asks in a whisper. Jake shrugs. After a moment, Colin starts to walk while squatting. "I'm gonna sneak around to the RV and open the window. Then you guys climb in, okay?" "Isn't that risky? What if they see you?" Jake asks in concern. Colin chuckles. "I'll be fine, see you guys in a sec." Colin steps out from behind the van, gun at the ready, only to be shot in the head almost immediately. He falls to the ground, dead, with a shocked expression on his face. "NO, COLIN!" Jake yells, shocked as he had just witnessed his friend get murdered right in front of him. The gunfire resumes, and it is now more heated than ever. The camera zooms out from Colin's corpse as the firefight rages on, two of the group members killed in one fell swoop, while only one of the Riders is down. The full moon lies over the battle as the episode suddenly cuts to black, with only a growl being heard after the ensuing silence. Episode 7 The firefight continues, with the group going all out to avenge Colin and finally end this. Satchiel hurries around one of the cars and aims a rifle, firing several rounds at the riders. Gareth and Alex duck away and Theresa takes a bullet to the shoulder. Satchiel also manages to kill Albert, spraying bullets across his chest. He collapses on top of Alex, surprising him and making him fire a round up at Paul, striking him in the back and killing him as well. Brody chuckles and and tries to shoot at the remaining three. "Damn, they're taking each other out now. Their plans are backfiring." Ashley sighs and reloads her gun. "We're wasting ammo though. They killed Colin, too! This isn't good..." "We outnumber them, why don't we just rush them?" Nick suggests. "Cause then we'd all probably get shot down in lines." Pete huffs and fires a shotgun. Brody thinks for a moment before he hears a growl. He turns and is suddenly attacked by a walker. The undead pins him to the RV and snaps at him. Struggling to get it off, it practically envelopes him before someone shoots it dead. He looks to see Ashley having saved him. "Just as I thought, all this noise is bringing walkers in." She says. "Well shit, we're the most vulnerable." Brody huffs. "We're gonna get swarmed if we don't end this and get out of here." "Well then what do we do now?" Ashley asks in worry. Brody thinks of a response and looks around the RV to glance at the Riders. Unsure of what to do, he almost turns back to Ashley before he notices Albert's corpse start to move. Brody grins. "They're about to get a surprise." Episode 8 The episode starts in slow motion, showing Richard Danis' deceased face, then flashing to the firefight. Then the camera shows Colin Walker's deceased face. The firefight is shown again. Then it shows Albert's deceased face, his eyes slowly opening as he reanimates. The episode returns to normal speed with a bang as the zombified Albert growls and throws himself at Alex, ripping his throat out. Surprised, Theresa watches as her friend is devoured and shoots Albert, then Alex in the head. Too saddened to do much else, Theresa processes what has happened before the zombified Paul tackles her, biting her arm. She screams before Paul is put down by Gareth. Theresa pants and looks at her arm, before looking at Gareth. "Gareth, c'mon... We can amputate it, right?" Gareth stares with a rather unimpressed expression, not caring that his affiliates were killed, and silently shoots Theresa in the head. "This got fucked..." Gareth grunts and stands up, holding his hands up. "Hold your fire!" Nobody does anything, until Lucas shouts, "DROP YOUR WEAPON!" Gareth tosses his gun aside and begins walking over, hands raised. "I'm not doing anything, I'll admit defeat." Everyone is still suspicious of him and they have their guns aimed at him. "You killed all my people, and I won't really try to do much else." Gareth says. "I don't really feel like dying today, so I'll just let you guys go, I won't try to follow you, and we can just let this night go by like nothing ever happened." "Yeah, cause tonight is easily fucking forgettable." Jake glares at him. "You killed my friend Colin!" "And you shot Richard as soon as you found us!" Christie shouts. "Now now, come on, I'm..." Before Gareth could presumably apologize, he steps forward and grabs Carlos, pulling another gun out and holding it to his head. He smirks. "Alright fuckers. I'll kill the kid if you don't give me all your shit." "Ah!" Carlos tries to squirm away from the man. "H-Help me! P-Pleeeease!" "Quiet, you little bastard, stop moving." Gareth smacks his gun against Carlos' head. Elizabeth stares before standing up, walking in front of Gareth. "Wow, you're a fucking idiot." Gareth steps back as he aims the gun at Elizabeth. "Get back bitch, or you're dead." "If you're gonna use someone as a meat shield, choose someone who isn't shorter than you." She aims her pistol and simply pulls the trigger, shooting Gareth square in the head. The man falls over dead, letting go of Carlos as the boy then runs to Pete and Nick, hugging them. "Well fuck..." Trace breathes. "It's all over..." Mike looks up, seeing the sun starting to come up. "Shit, we've been fighting all night?" "C'mon, let's loot all of their shit and get out of here. This place is fucked." Pete says, and the others agree. Carlos waits inside the RV with Maria as everyone begins to search the bodies and bikes for anything useful. Before leaving, Jake stares at the deceased body of Colin in sadness. They didn't really have time for a burial, which made him feel worse. He took the gun from his body and got into the RV. "Sorry Colin, you didn't deserve this..." He mutters sadly, as the cars and RV begin to take off down the road. Several hours later, the RV and cars finally start to slow down. They have entered Atlanta, Georgia, and are pulling into the parking lot of the CDC. Relieved to have finally made it, they all get out, Trace carefully holding the unconscious Sarah in his arms. "Finally, we're here..." Stefan mutters. "Here's hoping some people are inside." Zach sighs. They all go up to the front doors and try opening them, and they're locked. Lucas knocks, and there is still nothing. Everyone frowns, disappointed that they had come all this way for nothing, until something clicks and the door slowly opens, showing a man and a woman. "Holy shit, people." Trace sprints back up the stairs. "Are you two doctors? Are there any doctors in there? My sister needs help." The man looks confused and concerned before nodding. "Yes, we're both doctors. I'm Edward Mason, and this is my wife Carol." "Oh lord, what happened to her leg...?" The woman, Carol, asks. "She was bit, we had to amputate." Trace explains quickly. "Please, if there is anything you can do, please save my little sis..." Edward looks at his wife and then looks back to the group. "Come on in, I'll see what my wife and I can do. Episode 9 The survivors enter the CDC, following Edward and Carol Mason into the building. Unsure of what to say, Trace hands Sarah off to Edward. The doctor looks her over and thinks for a moment. "I think I can check storage for any prosthetic that will work for her." He says with a nod, laying her down on a nearby couch. "She'll need rest, so I'll be right back with a keycard for a room down the hall so she can have quiet, and so if she has any problems, the resources needed for her will be there." "Thank you, so much, Doctor Mason. Really." Lucas smiles and nods, still internally unsure of the man. "This means more than my family and I can express." "Oh please, family is more important than anything in this world, so you have no reason to thank me." Edward smiles. "I promise you that I will do my best to make sure she makes a full recovery. Until then, please stay here for as long as you'd like." Edward walks off towards the back of the large room to a door. As he enters the next room, Jake smiles and looks around the main lobby of the building. "This is, like, the most perfect place to be in this world..." He says softly. "Yeah, this is great." Ethan smiles and sits on another seat with Jake. "Things are really looking up." Brody scratches his head and looks around. "Yeah, about that--" "Here." Edward returns and hands a keycard to Carol. "Hun, could you bring Sarah to the room and get her settled? I just want to talk to our new guests." "Of course." Carol smiles and nods as she takes the card, picks up the sleeping girl, and brings her down the hall. "Now, be thankful that you amputated the infected limb fast. She should be fine because of your lightning reflexes." Edward says to Trace. "And you all seem relatively healthy. I can trust you guys." "Yeah, we're all making it." Lucas nods. "We're all doing fine, managing." Stefan adds. "For the most part, anyways. We lost a couple of people on the way here..." "Oh lord, what happened?" Edward asks in concern. "Some group of dickheads attacked us, killed a guy we just met on the spot." Satchiel explains. "They killed our friend Colin, too." Ashley sighs. "I'm sorry for your losses. Really, I am." Edward nods. "At least the rest of you made it out unscathed." Everyone smiles and nods, though Brody still scratches his head. "Doc... Do you know of any sort of cure or vaccine or... Something?" "No, unfortunately." The doctor shakes his head. "Why do you ask?" "Well..." Brody moves his jacket a bit and pulls down on his shirt collar, shocking everyone as he shows a large, bloody bite mark on his neck. Ashley's eyes widen in shock and fear. "W-When the hell did THAT happen?!" "When that walker grabbed me during the fight..." Brody sighs and crosses his arms. "What do I do?" Lucas' eye twitches and his smile flickers down into an angry glare. "What the FUCK BRODY?!" "Whoa, calm down Lucas." Edward steps between the man and the teen. "There are things that we can do. We can try and slow the process, I can take a blood sample and find some sort of bacteria that can be stalled or beaten. I can work with him." "NO!" Lucas stomps on the floor. "This fucking IDIOT is making shit WORSE! My daughter gets bit, we have a shit load of assholes SHOOT at us, we lose TWO PEOPLE, and now you're BITTEN?! Your whole group has just caused SHIT FOR US!" "Hey, what the fuck, we didn't do anything!" Zach shouts. "The walkers attacking the camp wasn't our fault, and neither were those fucking bikers! Don't blame us, you asshole!" "Everyone, please calm down!" Maria urges. "Brody dear, we can have you lay down and the doctor will examine you, bites are still a worrisome mystery but mysteries are solved in the end." "Stay the fuck out of this, Maria!" Lucas yells, shoving his wife back. "That DUMB FUCKING TEEN is making my HAIRS STAND ON END!" "Lucas, the hell is making you act like this?!" Pete shouts. "Fucking let the doctor look at him!" "Shut up Pete, everyone shut the fuck up! I'm not gonna stand around and let people get killed and fuck things up for my family and I!" Lucas continues to argue. "That kid is gonna fucking DIE!" "Lucas, you have to let me look at the kid!" Edward yells, pushing Lucas back. "THIS IS NO TIME TO ARGUE!" "FINE, YOU WANNA STOP ARGUING ABOUT DUMB SHIT?! THEN HERE!" Lucas shoves Edward out of the way, and before anyone can stop the man, he pulls out a gun and shoots Brody in the head. Episode 10 A montage is shown of several days passing, nobody saying anything to anybody. Each day, everyone does the same thing, eating, cleaning, resting, all with faces of indifference. Sarah is still asleep though each day she has a progressively more complete leg prosthetic. Lucas is also alone in his own room, not going out to do anything or talk to anybody, either overwhelmed by stress or regret for his lashing out. After about one week passes, Jake opens his mouth to speak, but simply can't as he collapses into a chair, finally speaking after a moment. "I lost two of my best friends in the span of, like, six hours..." "It was a week ago, and there was nothing we could've done." Christie sighs, reading from a book. "That was fucked though, I mean... Sheesh. Ashley hasn't even left her room in a week, she must really be torn up over Brody's death." Nick mutters. "Well they were dating, even before the outbreak. It's understandable that she's grieving..." Jake says. "I hope she doesn't kill herself, I want her to get better. I've known her for years, and it'd eat me up to watch another one of my friends go so soon." "Why don't you make a move on her then?" Mike asks as he comes in. "Cause I'm asexual, remember?" Jake says. "I can't pull her into a one sided relationship just to make her happy. I want her to get better but it wouldn't be possible for me to lie to her. That would break her even more if she found out." "She'll get better. I know she will." Carol says, walking over and placing down a glass of water for Jake. "I was like her once, exactly like her. Almost the same situation, too." "What happened?" Ethan asks. "Back in high school, one of my old boyfriends, my first love, was coming to pick me up for prom." Carol explains. "I saw him, running down the road to my home, on the sidewalk on the other end of the street. The moment he stepped out to cross and get to me, a truck sped by and hit him. Died instantly." "That's horrible, I'm sorry you had to see that..." Ethan says in concern. Carol nods and walks away. "I'm going to go check on Sarah again, and then I'm going to drop by Ashley's room." Everyone nods and returns to the somber silence. Unsure of what to do, they all sit quietly until a voice breaks the silence. Looking up, the survivors see Lucas standing at the edge of the room, looking neutral. "Hello, guys. I'm sorry for how horribly I acted, and how I... Took a more violent approach to Brody and his problem." He says. "Jake, I know he was one of your friends, and I know what it's like to lose someone close to you. Could we talk outside?" After a moment, Jake nods, believing that Lucas truthfully wants forgiveness. The teen gets up and follows Lucas out the door, and the two begin walking down the road. Meanwhile, Carol enters Ashley's room and sits on the bed beside the curled up girl. "Ashley, dear? It's just me, Carol." The woman says. Ashley is silent, only the sounds of her soft sobbing able to be heard. Carol sits with her in silence for a moment until deciding to keep talking, hoping to get through to her. "I lost my first boyfriend during high school, got hit by a truck right in front of me on our prom night." She says. "I had to live with the fact that I couldn't do anything, no matter what, even if I knew he was about to die. So I could only pray that I was being tested, that I could prove I was stronger than any tragedy, that I could make it through." "Go away..." Ashley mutters in tears. Carol continues, "His name was Geoffrey, and he was someone I never wanted to lose... And then, I found Ed. He and I... He pulled me back." "Stop sh-showing off..." Ashley groans. "Ashley... What I'm saying is, you lost your Geoffrey... And I'm sure you have an Edward out there, somewhere." Carol comforts. "You'll find him, or better yet, he'll find you." After a moment of silence, Ashley slowly sits up and hugs Carol, and Carol returns the gesture. Lucas and Jake are walking down the sidewalk, going through a path in the woods whilst talking under the sun. They had been walking silently until that point, before Lucas breaks the silence. "One of my best friends from childhood, him and I were so close... When we were like, eight or nine, we decided that we'd do the best thing ever." Lucas explains. "At the time, the 'best thing ever' translated to jumping from my roof into my pool in the backyard." "That sounds stupid..." Jake mutters. "It was stupid, but back then, stupid shit was fun shit." Lucas chuckles. "We climbed up through the attic, the house was like three stories high. My in ground pool was deep though, so we figured it'd be the best couple of cannon balls in history. But when we jumped... We didn't make it. Landed splat on the ground, screaming and hollering and bleeding like shit." Jake is quiet, processing Lucas' story. "I passed out when I saw my mom running out to us, freaking out like there was no tomorrow. When I woke up, I was in the hospital, my entire lower half was in a huge ass cast, and I was locked in this thing that held my head down so I didn't move it around." Lucas continues. "Apparently, I had broken my legs, fractured a hip, and got mild brain trauma, but the doctors all said it was treatable, and I wouldn't be a cripple." "But this story doesn't have a happy ending, I assume." Jake says. Lucas sighs and shakes his head. "My mom came in the next day... Said my friend died on impact with the ground, apparently he landed sideways, broke his neck. I'll never forget that day, and I always promised myself I'd do better from then on, fix my mistakes, look before leaping, think before speaking... Protect those I love and make sure my stupidity doesn't get anyone I care about killed again." Jake understands now why Lucas was in a stressful panic over Brody's bite, worried that an infected group member would lead to more infections and all of them dying. "That's... Wow, I get it now... I'm sorry that happened Lucas." Lucas nods silently before stopping, causing Jake to walk ahead. The teen turns and looks at the man, who is staring at the ground. Jake figures Lucas is simply upset at recalling the memory, and still blames himself for his best friend's death. "Hey, Lucas--" "Shut up." Suddenly, Lucas holds up his handgun, aiming it right at Jake. "Shut the fuck up." Jake's eyes widen as his hands go right up, and he stumbles back in surprise. "Whoa, Lucas... What the fuck are you doing." "Shut up boy, I don't need you fucking shit up more." Lucas glares. "Your whole group is making my goal harder. All you've done is just come in, take our food, bring in the dead, get us on the road, waste more supplies, get us into stupid fights, get bit and put us all at risk... And you were talking about convincing us to leave the campgrounds. Pretty convenient how my daughter got fucking bit when you said that!" "You can't seriously be blaming us for any of that shit, okay?!" Jake shouts. "We had no fucking idea walkers were near the camp! The fact Sarah was bitten by a stray we didn't kill wasn't anybody's fault! It's the fucking end of the world! Everybody is dying to zombie bites!" "I'M NOT ABOUT TO LET MY DAUGHTER DIE BECAUSE OF THE CHOICES OF SOME SNOT-NOSED BASTARD!!" Lucas screams, stepping forward, ready to shoot. "I'm not about to get the people I care about killed." "Then why are you killing me?!" Jake shouts. "I said the people I care about." Lucas aims better and rests his finger on the trigger. "I'm never gonna make a stupid decision anymore, not one that gets my loved ones killed." As soon as Lucas finishes his sentence, a gunshot rings, and Jake falls back. However, the teen soon realizes he isn't dead, nor is he shot, and he looks up. Lucas drops his gun, a bullethole protruding from his throat, as he begins to gag on his blood. He falls over, and Jake is shocked to see Trace standing there. "Sorry dad, but you made a stupid decision that got yourself killed." The teen says, lowering his gun and running to help Jake up. The younger teen is at a loss for words as he struggles to get to his feet. "Holy fuck, you just... You saved me, but... You shot your own father!" "I know, I wasn't planning to but... My dad just wasn't meant for this world." Trace looks at Lucas, who has stopped moving and now lays still in a pool of his own blood. He picks up the handgun his father had. "I wasn't even following you guys. I just came to find you cause I have news." Jake blinks. "News...? News of what...?" After a moment, Trace smiles. "My sister is alive." Episodes Cast Season 1 (E2)/Starring|Starring Season 1 (E2)/Also Starring|Also Starring Season 1 (E2)/Guest Starring|Guest Starring Deaths *Richard Danis *Charlie *Colin Walker *Albert (Alive and Zombified) *Paul (Alive and Zombified) *Alex *Theresa *Gareth *Brody Campbell *Lucas Oxford (Alive) Category:Seasons Category:KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two